disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panchito Pistoles
|personality = Energetic, fun-loving, loud, boisterous, flamboyant, raucous, enthusiastic, upbeat, confident |appearance = Slender Mexican rooster, auburn feathers (white on the hands), red bolero jacket, gun belt, red charro pants, spurs, giant sombrero |occupation = Caballero |alignment = Good |home = Mexico |family = |friends = Donald Duck, José Carioca, Yaya, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Clara Cluck, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, April, May, and June, Aracuan Bird, Xandra, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie |enemies = Pete, Leopold the Horrible, Baron Von Sheldgoose, Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose |likes = Mexican culture, Latin music, dancing, chasing girls |weapons = Two pistols |quote = "Aaaay! Jalisco no te rajes!♪" "Some fun, 'ey, kid?" "We shout, 'Ay, caramba!'" }}Panchito Pistoles is an anthropomorphic Mexican rooster that first appeared in Disney's 1945 animated feature film, The Three Caballeros. He is a bombastic, trigger-happy caballero that becomes instant friends with Donald Duck and José Carioca, with whom Panchito forms the titular group. Background Panchito lives in Mexico and rides on a horse called Señor Martinez. Name Panchito's full name has been given three times over the course of three different series, and slightly different in variation each time. In the House of Mouse episode "Not So Goofy", Panchito's full name is given in the song "My Name is Panchito" as Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzalez. Later, in the Mickey and the Roadster Racers episode "Mickey's Perfecto Day!", Panchito's full name is the same as in House of Mouse, but with a "III" ("the third") added to the end: Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzalez III. In the Legend of the Three Caballeros premiere episode "Dope-a Cabana", Panchito introduces himself as Panchito Romero Miguel Francisco Quintero Gonzalez III, this time omitting "Junipero" while keeping "III". Panchito or Pancho, as well as Paco or Paquito, are nicknames for Francisco, which is a part of his name. The unusually large name is a loving nod to how, in many Spanish speaking countries, people use two last names (which, in some cases, are composed of two or more words) and commonly have more than one middle name. In some cases, like Juan Nepomuceno Carlos Pérez-Rulfo Vizcaíno's or María del Rosario Mercedes Laura Jennifer Pilar Martínez Molina Baeza's, such names as these are pretty large. Quintero Gonzalez are Panchito's last names; per Spanish naming, Quintero would be his father's last name and Gonzalez his mother's. As there is no reference to his surname "Pistoles", some people assume that it is merely a nickname. While the word "Pistoles" does not exist in Spanish, the word "Pistolas" does means "guns", specifically handguns or pistols. Presumably, the -E in "Pistoles" was a phonetic adaptation to ease pronunciation for non-Spanish-speakers in the United States. His surname "Pistoles" is based on the fact that he is seen with two handguns in some scenes of The Three Caballeros. Personality Panchito is extremely boisterous, fast-talking and fun-loving. He can be described as something of a party animal, with a love for fiestas, dancing, and women. Panchito’s kinetic energy often leads to over-the-top shenanigans for himself and his friends. Even more so than Donald or José, Panchito is highly animated and exhibits cartoonish abilities akin to magic. Despite his loud and rambunctious demeanor, Panchito has displayed a reverence for his home country, Mexico. He is well-learned in Mexican history and tradition, including those of the religious variety. When sharing these customs with his friends, Panchito’s disposition is solemn and mild-mannered. Physical appearance Panchito is covered with auburn feathers, which are white on his hands and upper arms. He normally wears red charro pants, a short bolero jacket, spurs, and a belt with holsters, all topped off with a giant sombrero. He is the tallest of the three Caballeros and is also the most slender of the three. In more recent renditions, his holsters and guns are often absent. Appearances ''The Three Caballeros Panchito is first introduced when he bursts out of Donald Duck's final birthday present. Making a dazzling entrance, he presents Donald and José Carioca with sombreros to create the Three Caballeros. After performing a musical number, Panchito explains the origins of the piñata to Donald, referencing its connection to the Mexican traditions of Christmas. He later takes Donald and José on a tour of the country using a magical flying serape, in which they partake in parties and encounter beautiful women with whom Donald attempts to court. Panchito takes the time to teach Donald and José popular Mexican dance moves and other customs. After returning from their tour, Panchito caps off the film with a mock bull fight and a fireworks finale. House of Mouse Panchito appeared in the ''House of Mouse episode "The Three Caballeros", where he is asked to perform as part of the Three Caballeros. However, problems arise when Donald realizes that no one remembers that he is part of the group. To this end, Donald takes various measures meant to ensure that he isn't forgotten, such as changing his name and identity to The Duck Formerly Known As Donald. Finally, Mickey calls upon José and Panchito to solve the problem. The duo plays their favorite brand of tricks on Donald, and he soon comes around. In most later episodes, Panchito can be seen in certain crowd shots with José. He later appears again in the episode "Not So Goofy" to perform another song with José and Donald, titled "My Name is Panchito", which featured the first version of his full long name. ''Mickey and the Roadster Racers Panchito appears alongside his fellow Caballeros in "Mickey's Perfecto Day!". The group reunites for a performance only for Donald to lose the ability to do so, leading to Daisy taking his place. Legend of the Three Caballeros Alongside Donald and José, he is one of the Three Caballeros, distant descendants of three knights that defeated Lord Felldrake. Panchito first meets Donald and José when the three inherit the adventurer cabana of Clinton Coot, due to their direct kinship with the original trio. Inside the Cabana, they discover a magical book that when opened releases a goddess named Xandra. The goddess explains that it was their ancestors who long ago traveled to stop the evil sorcerer Lord Felldrake from taking over the world and ultimately sealed him in a magical staff. Meanwhile, the staff containing Felldrake is discovered by his descendant Baron Von Sheldgoose, and as Sheldgoose sets out to revive Felldrake, the new Three Caballeros must learn to become heroes to save the world from disaster. Compared to his previous appearances, Panchito is more dimwitted here, and makes fourth-wall breaking observations like Donald's tail being frozen because he does not wear pants and the fact that they can't fly because "they're not birds". Similar to his portrayal in the original film, he is portrayed as a daredevil and enthusiastic thrill seeker. Panchito also has an alter ego named "El Gallo Loco", a famous masked wrestler. In the episode "Mexico à Go-Go", the Mexican natives revere and worship Panchito as a mighty warrior before throwing him into a ritualistic wrestling match against Sheldgoose. DuckTales Panchito, along with José, made his debut in this show's second season episode "The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!". Here, he is a member of the ''DuckTales incarnation of the Three Caballeros, which were a band that Donald was part of in college. Like his initial incarnation, Panchito has holsters but carries smartphones in them instead of pistols, albeit twirling them around in a similar fashion. He at first claims to be famous superstar who is constantly getting called by his agent before revealing that he only performs at birthday parties for children. He renews his friendship with Donald and José to defeat the Drosera occidendum. Other appearances In Minnie's Bow-Toons, Panchito made a special appearance in the episode Fiesta Follies, where he was the host of a fiesta in Mexico, which happened to be visited by Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle. In Mickey Mouse, Panchito appears alongside José and Donald in "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!", as part of the band hosting Mickey's birthday party. Printed media Comics Panchito appeared in many comic book stories, most notably his own series of newspaper comics drawn by Paul Murry. His comic debut, as well as one of his very first printed adventures, was a self-titled 1943 story in which he met and fell for Clara Cluck. A few months earlier he appeared in a text story titled La Piñata. More recently, Panchito appeared in Don Rosa's The Three Caballeros Ride Again and The Magnificent Seven (Minus 4) Caballeros. Disney Parks Panchito appears as an extremely rare meet-and-greet character in the United States, but he can be found regularly at Tokyo Disneyland and Tokyo DisneySea. In recent years, Panchito tends to appear semi-regularly throughout the year at various parks around the world, always alongside José. Disneyland Resort Panchito can be seen in the Disneyland (and Hong Kong Disneyland) version of It's a Small World, as a marionette. Panchito also appears daily in Mickey's Soundsational Parade at Disneyland. He and José join Donald as they dance along the parade with female dancers. Panchito carries a long stick for breaking pinatas In World of Color: Season of Light, Panchito leads a performance of "Feliz Navidad", accompanied by Donald and José. Walt Disney World In the former attraction, Mickey Mouse Revue, Panchito joined Donald and José in the former animatronic show as a part of the Caballeros. Panchito appears in Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros at Epcot, along with Donald and José. In the ride, The Three Caballeros plan to perform a concert in Mexico City. When Donald goes missing, Panchito and José go on a search for their missing friend. After a wild tour through the sites of Mexico, the Caballeros are reunited just in time for their big show. Panchito's likeness is also featured at Disney's All-Star Music Resort and Disney's Coronado Springs Resort (which also features a gift shop called Panchito's Gifts & Sundries). In 2016, Panchito appeared as an articulated character in the holiday castle show, Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration, where he and José were Donald's invited guests for the holidays. In 2018, he and José made appearances during Discovery Island Carnivale at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Disneyland Paris In 2017, Panchito appeared in the Disneyland park Halloween attraction Goofy's Skeletoons Street Party. In 2018, Panchito and José were amongst Max Goof's invited musical guests as the Three Caballeros (minus Donald) in the Disney FanDaze Inaugural Party show, Max Live!. Gallery Trivia *As mentioned above, variations of Panchito's full name from the House of Mouse song "My Name is Panchito" have carried over into both Mickey and the Roadster Racers and Legend of the Three Caballeros over a decade later. In both cases, a "III" ("the third") is added to the end of his name. This is due to a misconception that Panchito spoke this part at the end of his name as the song's final lyric, when in actuality the final line of the song is "That's me!", sung immediately after the last time Panchito sings his full name. Because "That's me!" was commonly misheard as "The third!",Online lyrics of "My Name is Panchito" with the error this misunderstanding carried over into the other two series. And more strangely, Legend of the Three Caballeros omits the "Junipero" part of his name entirely, creating three different variations of the name in total. *In "Panchito", a 1943 comic book story (see W WDC 38-03 on I.N.D.U.C.K.S.), Panchito's full name is El Gayo (or Gallo) José Francisco Alisandro de Lima y de la Loma Pancho Alegre, with "Panchito" being the diminutive of his middle name, Francisco. *Due to the sensitive nature of weapons in animation, Panchito's pistols are often omitted from his depictions in his recent appearances. This extends to his surname "Pistoles", which is either left out or swapped for another last name, such as "Panchito Gonzales" in Legend of the Three Caballeros. **His pistols do not at all appear in Legend of the Three Caballeros. *Although Panchito's pistols are revolvers, which typically carry only six rounds of ammunition, Panchito is typically shown to fire many shots in excitement far past the capacity of any possible revolver. *In Legends of the Three Caballeros episode “Mexico à Go-Go”, his height is revealed as 3'8. References External links * es:Panchito Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:The Three Caballeros characters Category:Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Chickens Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Hispanic characters Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons characters Panchito Pistoles Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Mickey's Philharmagic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Protagonists Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters Category:Comic characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Those brought back to life